


BLP - Kel Dasha and Dyshal Entara

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Bajoran Language Project [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	1. Intro

From the now-defunct [planetbajor.cjb.net](http://web.archive.org/web/20010815042700/http://home.t-online.de/home/DSteinle/BajLang/)

Here is the intro from that website:

_In January 1999, two fanatic Bajorans "found" each other: Kel Dasha, who only recently had internet access and Dyshal Entara, being a net veteran herself ;). We got to know each other via a newsgroup, and it was the beginning of this (more or less ;p) neverending story of the Bajora :)._

_As I had joined the Star Trek Role Playing Organization "[Federation Fleet One](http://web.archive.org/web/20010513035025/http://ffo.sb101.org/)" in which Dyshal was a member already, we realized that the info about the Bajora given in the DS9 series was a little too less for us Bajoran freaks and the Bajoran characters we simmed.... so, we decided to develop our own Bajoran thing, based on what we had from the ST series.  
We scratched together all canon info we could get from the net and the series, and used it as a base of "our" language._

_We started with a grammar, everyone of us contributed her part to this file, Kahlen A'tria joined our "team", and together we thought up grammar rules, numbers and words that might sound similar to "Bajoran". The dictionary grew, and so did the grammar file._

_In July 1999, we finished this Grammar File, and called it "BLF": Bajoran Language File._

_Since then, we add words whenever we feel we need new words, we make them up from our minds and we always have the sound of the canon Bajoran words in our minds ;)._

_I guess we will never manage to create a complete language ;p, it's simply too many words we still haven't thought up, and we're both busy people in RL too :). But that was never our intention, to "finish" this: We just did it out of pure fun and because we love everything Bajoran ;). So don't grumble at us when we don't have all the words of the English language :P._

_So, this is a short intro to the creators of this fanfic Bajoran language._

_~Kel Dasha_


	2. Language File (AKA Grammar)

** The Grammar Basics **

**Articles and Nouns**

The Bajoran language is a fairly simple one compared to other languages the Federation has encountered. There are no articles (a, an, the) in the Bajoran language. For example:

_dilar_

drink/a drink/the drink

When compared to the equivalent Federation Standard:

_sil, ah’va buraya dilar_

yes, I will have a drink

Another way the Bajoran language can be viewed as rules’ accompanyBa ‘simpler’ than others is that its nouns are not assigned a gender, and as such no tricky ‘gender them.

 

**Personal Pronouns**

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I 

you

he/she/it

| ah 

aka

eka  
  
we 

you

they

| ekan 

akah

akares  
  
me 

him/her

us

them

| ey 

er

eya

eh  
  
 

 

**Possessives**

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
my 

your(s)

his/her/its

our(s)

their

Kira’ _s_ earring

The earrings _of the_ Bajoran _s_

|  ja 

akar

ke

ji

ker

Kira’ _i_ keshal

Bajor’yan’ _y_ keshal  
  
 

**_ Verbs _ **

**_ Tenses _ **

Basically, Bajoran verbs have three tenses – past, present and future. The present tense corresponds to "I drink" and "I am drinking" in Federation Standard.

The difference between the Bajoran language and other languages is to create tense, the Bajoran language joins two words, one with tense and one without, to specify a particular tense with no real regard to whether the word with tense is plural or singular. For example: _an_ is Bajoran for ‘was’, however when joined with the plural ‘they’, _an_ becomes ‘were’. A clearer explaination for this can be found in the explainations below.

**_Present Tense – no_ **

The Federation Standard translation for the Bajoran word _no_ is ‘am’, however the word can also take on the meaning of ‘are’ and ‘is’ when joined with a possessive pronoun. To form the present tense, the verb suffix _–no_ is used.

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I am 

you are

he/she/it is

we are

you are

they are

| ah’no 

aka’no

eka’no _or_ rana

ekan’no

akah’no

akares’no  
  
**_Past Tense - an_ **

The Federation Standard translation for the Bajoran word _an_ is ‘was’, however the word can also take on the meaning of ‘were’ when joined with a possesive pronoun. To form the past tense, the verb suffix _‘an_ or _–an_ is used. Here we use the above exampe, using the ‘past tense’ rule:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I was 

you were

he/she/it was

we were

you were

they were

| at’ah _(See ‘Exceptions’)_

aka’an

at’eka _(See ‘Exceptions’)_

ekan’an

akah’an

akares’an  
  
**_Future Tense – va_ **

The Federation Standard translation for the Bajoran word _va_ is ‘will’. To form the future tense, the verb suffix _‘va_ or _–va_ is used. Here we use the above example, using the ‘future tense’ rule:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I will 

you will

he/she/it will

we will

you will

they will

| ah’va 

aka’va

eka’va

ekan’va

akah’va

akares’va  
  
 

** Auxiliary Verbs **

Auxiliary verbs are verbs like _can, shall,_ or _must._ They can be used as a prefix or a suffix, depending on

the better sound.

 

**_‘Can’ – cal_ **

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I can (drink) 

you can (drink)

he/she/it can (drink)

we can (drink)

you can (drink)

they can (drink)

| cal’ah (dilar) 

cal’aka (dilar)

cal’eka (dilar)

cal’ekan (dilar)

cal’akah (dilar)

cal’akares (dilar)  
  
**_‘Shall’ – ha_ **

**Federation Standard**

| 

**Bajoran**  
  
---|---  
  
I shall

you shall

he/she/it shall

we shall

you shall

they shall

| 

ah’ha

aka’ha

eka’ha

ekan’ha

akah’ha

akares’ha  
  
**_‘Must’ – vo_ **

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I must 

you must

he/she/it must

we must

you must

they must

| ah’vo 

aka’vo

eka’vo

ekan’vo

akah’vo

akares’  
  
 

** Conditional Tense **

The conditional tense rule applies when one needs to express how they _would_ or _could_ do something.

**_‘Would’ – su_ **

The Federation Standard translation for the Bajoran word _su_ is ‘would’. To form the conditional tense of ‘would’, the verb suffix _‘su_ or _–su_ is used. Here we use the above exampe, using the ‘would’ rule:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I would 

you would

he/she/it would

we would

you would

they would

| ah’su 

aka’su

eka’su

ekan’su

akah’su

akares’su  
  
**_‘Could’ - tu_ **

The Federation Standard translation for the Bajoran word _tu_ is ‘could’. To form the conditional tense of ‘could’, the verb suffix _‘tu_ or _–tu_ is used. Here we use the above exampe, using the ‘could’ rule:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I could 

you could

he/she/it could

we could

you could

they could

| ah’tu 

aka’tu

eka’tu

ekan’tu

akah’tu

akares’tu  
  
**_‘Should’ – ra_ **

To use in the same way as ‘tu’ or ‘su’.

**_‘Might’ – lo_ **

To use in the same way as ‘tu’, ‘su’ and ‘ra’.

 

**_ Exceptions to the ‘tense rule’ _ **

**_Was – ‘at_ **

The ‘past tense’ rule differs slightly when ‘was’ is the word in use. Instead of _‘an_ being used, _‘at_ is used in it’s place. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I was 

he/she/it was

| at’ah 

at’eka  
  
**_Come/Came – kana/kena_ **

Lets look at the example ‘to come’, translated to _kana_ in Bajoran. ‘I come’ translates directly to _ah kana_ or _kana’ah._ Following the rule, ‘I came’ should translate to _kana’ah_ as well. Instead we use _kena_ as the past tense of _kana_ , with ‘I came’ becoming _kena’ah._ ‘Come’ reverts to _kana_ for the ‘future tense rule’ (‘I’ll come’ being _kana’va_ ).

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I come 

I came

I will come

| kana’ah 

kena’ah

ah’va kana  
  
**_Have/Has/Had – buraya/buru/bura_ **

The Bajoran translation of ‘to have’ is _buraya_ , while ‘has’ equals _buru_ and ‘had’ becomes _bura_. _Buru_ being in the present tense joins with the possessive proun needed for a particular description. _Buraya_ and _bura_ meanwhile, to keep with acceptable grammar, are joined with the correct tense of ‘will’ and ‘were’. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I have 

I had

I will have

we have

we had

we will have

| ah’buraya 

ah’bura

ah’va buraya

ekan’buraya

ekan’bura

ekan’va buraya  
  
**_Do/Did – mish/mich_ **

The Bajoran translation of ‘to do’ is _mish_ , while ‘did’ equals _mich_. We get the ‘present tense’ version by joining _mish_ with the Bajoran equivelant of the possesive pronoun tense. _Mich_ joins with the possessive proun needed for a particular description. _Mish_ follows is joined with the appropriate version of ‘will’ that a translation calls for. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I am doing 

I did

I will do

we are doing

we did

we will do

| mish’ah’no 

ah’mich

ah’va mish

mish’ekan’no

ekan’mich

ekan’va mish  
  
 

** The ‘ing’ rule **

This rule applies for any verb or adjective. Within the Bajoran language, there is no suffix equilvalent to the Federation Standard ‘ing’. Instead, a rearrangement of phrasing takes place to show this. Take the phrase "I am drinking". _Ah’no_ , meaning "I am", and _dilar_ , meaning "to drink" are used in the Bajoran equivelant. However, instead of phrasing the translation as _ah’no dilar_ (literally translated to "I am drink"), we join the words as such: _dilar’ah’no_ , giving the literal translation of "drink I am". This ties the personal pronoun to the verb efficiently to signify action. Here’s a more comprehensive example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I am drinking 

you are drinking

he/she/it is drinking

we are drinking

you are drinking

they are drinking

(he came,) laughing

| dilar’ah’no 

dilar’ekan’no

dilar’eka’no

dilar’ekan’no

dilar’akar’no

dilar’akares’no

(kena’eka,) kaveka’no  
  
 

** The negation of the verb **

If we answer a verb in the negative, we just add _ri_ , which is the Bajoran word for _not_ in front of the verb that we want to answer in the negative. Here it’s simplified by an example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I am not 

we are not

he is not coming

I didn’t come

we won’t come

they wouldn’t come

| ri ah’no 

ri ekan’no

ri eka’no kana’no

ri ah’mich kana

ri ekan’va kana

ri akares’su kana  
  
 

** T ** ** he passive voice **

Here is an example for the construction of the passive voice. We use the word _bless_ which is _shakala_ in Bajoran.  
We first construct _I am_ or _I was_ etc and then we add the past tense suffix _–an_ at the end of the Bajoran verb.

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
I am blessed 

we are blessed

you was blessed

we were blessed

| ah’no shakala’an 

ekan’no shakala’an

aka’an shakala’an

ekan’an shakala’an

   
  
** Prepositions **

Some common prepositions:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
in 

of

of

  
to/towards/into

on/onto

  
at

near

far

away

from

over

above

under

below

inside

out(side)

opposite

in front of

before

behind

against

among

between

beside(s)

after

ago

since

until/til

along

up

down

through

across

last

next

| ‘ul _or_ –ul (used as a prefix or suffix with the noun) 

‘s’ (Eg. "I am of Bajor" becomes " _ah’no’s’Bajor"_ )

‘yan (Used only when identifying species. Eg: Kardasi’yan, "Being of Cardassia")

il (Eg. "I go to Bajor" becomes "sona’ah il Bajor")

em (Eg. "I’m on the mountain" becomes "Ah’no em navot")

al (Eg. "I’m at school" becomes "Ah’no al shemjil")

ten

ely

pes

ta

pa’er

res’ka

res’ko

fel

orel

oril

zain

neli

yesha

terbo

wen

kersa

paan

gan

del

ej (Eg. "Two years ago" becomes "Ti sten’ej")

ival

izu

anem

chil

qual

olan

me’la

yela

sqel (Eg. "The next day" becomes "Renga’sqel")  
  
 

** Adjectives and Adverbs **

The usage of comparatives, superlatives and adverbs in the Bajoran language follows a set of very simple rules.

**_Adverbs_ **

To form an adverb, the suffix _re_ is added to an adjective. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
glad 

gladly

| impad 

impadre  
  
**_Comparatives_ **

As with forming an adverb, to form a comparative a suffix is used following this rule:  
If an adjective ends with a consonant, we add _is_ for the comparative. If an adjective ends with a vowel, we add _kes_ for the comparative.

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
glad 

glader

soon

sooner

| impad 

impad’is

anyu

anyu’kes  
  
**_Superlatives_ **

As with forming an adverb, to form a superlative a suffix is used following this rule:  
If an adjective ends with a consonant, we add _im_ for the superlative. If an adjective ends with a vowel, we add _kem_ for the superlative.

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
glad 

gladest

soon

soonest

| impad 

impad’im

anyu

anyu’kem  
  
 

** Conjunctions, Interrogatives and other Short Words **

 

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
all 

and

as

but

few

for

if

many

much

not

often

only

over

same

so

than

that

then

too

with

yet

how

what

when

where

which

who

whose

why

| vel 

per

vai

jela

rak

non

el

ran

ram

ri

ihna

salis

pa’er

mal

von

li

ol

jed

nol

a

ka

jul

rey

pas

lei

ol

dar

len

pen  
  
** Numbers **

The following is the basic Bajoran number system:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
zero 

one

two

three

four

five

six

seven

eight

nine

ten

| tok 

tah

ti

bik

keh

tul

fil

bant

jik

pel

cus  
  
 

This number system is used in conjunction with various different suffixes to form the ‘higher’ numbers. For the double digits, like twenty, seventeen and sixty-three, the suffix of _ik_ is used. The suffix is added to the first number (so, _ik_ would be added to the 7 of 72) and the following number is just added normally after. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
thirteen 

seventeen

twenty

fifty-nine

sixty-three

ninety-nine

| cus’ik bik 

cus’ik bant

ti’ik

tul’ik pel

fil’ik bik

pel’ik pel  
  
For the hundreds, the suffix of _ika_ is used in much the same way. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
one hundred and thirteen 

two hundred and seventeen

three hundred and twenty

four hundred and fifty-nine

seven hundred and sixty-three

nine hundred and ninety-nine

| tah’ika cus’ik bik 

ti’ika cus’ik bant

bik’ika ti’ik

keh’ika tul’ik pel

bant’ika fil’ik bik

pel’ika pel’ik pel  
  
 

This sytem is followed through in the same way for the thousands and millions. The thousands suffix is _iko_ and the millions suffix is _iku_ (pronounced _i-coo_ ). A hundred-thousand would join the _ika_ and _iko_ suffixes. For example:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
2, 113 

2, 000, 217

3, 200, 001

| ti’iko tah’ika cus’ik bik 

ti’iku ti’ika cus’ik bant

bik’iku ti’ika’iko tah  
  
It is common, however, when dealing with large numbers simply to state the single digits in the order of appearance as such:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
1, 283, 289 

  
132

928

| tah ti jik bik ti jik pel 

tah bik ti

pel ti jik  
  
 

** Ordinal numbers **

To make a number an ordinal number, we have the following simple rule:  
If the last figure of a number ends with a vowel, we add _‘l_ to the Bajoran word.  
If it ends with a consonant, we add _‘a_ at the end of the Bajoran word.  
The only exeption is the rule for _one_ and _four._

Here’s an example to show how that exactly works:

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
first 

  
second

third

forth

  
63rd

459th

2,113rd

928th

|  _tah’l_ (tah = 1) _Exeption to the rule!_

ti’l (ti = 2)

bik’a (bik = 3)

_keh’l_ (keh = 4) _Exeption to the rule!_

fil’ik bik’a

keh’ika tul’ik pel’a

ti’iko tah’ika cus’ik bik’a

pel ti jik’a  
  
 

 

** Basic Phrases **

 

**Federation Standard** | **Bajoran**  
---|---  
Yes. 

No.

Hello.

Good night.

Greetings. (Good day.)

Good morning.

Bye.

Good bye.

Please.

Thank you.

You’re welcome.

How are you?

What’s your name?

I’m sorry.

Walk with the Prophets.

Welcome to Bajor!

Welcome back

My name is [...].

I’m happy to see you.

I don’t speak Bajoran.

I’m from [...]

| Sil. 

Juk.

Hanyu.

Soraya addo.

Soraya renga.

Soraya neryshu.

Payal.

Soraya payal.

Jalda.

Joi.

Sasi.

Jul aka’no?

Rey no akar cholayn?

Ah’no balchi.

Voka a Bentel.

Sholey il Bajor!

Sholey solem

Ja cholayn no [...].

Ah’no peldar aka rokaya.

Ri ah’panyu Bajorai.

Ah’no ta [...]  
  
 

 


	3. Bajoran-Standard

**[A]**

a - with*   
abrem - Amen, "It shall be"*   
addo - night   
afah - grandfather*   
ah - I*   
ahkayah - love   
aka - you*   
akah - you (plural)*   
akar - your(s)*   
akares - they   
al - at*   
alla - madness*   
alvas - a species of edible nut   
amah - grandmother*   
amarel - holiday*   
amba - steak*   
a'mor - to banish   
a'moran - banished   
an - was (see grammar)*   
anak - to fear, the fear*   
anem - along*   
antana - path   
anya - the dead (people)*   
anyu - soon*   
aquu - enemy*   
arch'em - sense*   
arrow - man*   
asara - mysthical beast*   
ashda - entrapment*   
asmara - wisdom*   
ay - to shine*   
aya - hope

**[B]**

bahil - fleet*   
bajun - to think*   
bajuni - thought (n)*   
bal - big*   
bajor - world*   
Bajora - the Bajoran culture*   
Bajorai - the Bajoran language*   
Bajor'yan - Bajoran*   
bako - twisted*   
baktan - quarrel (n)*   
balchi - sorry*   
balik - to leave   
balior - chaos (n)*   
bandal - witness (v)*   
bant - seven*   
bant'a - seventh*   
bantaca - obelisk   
bara - square   
baris - sweet*   
barju - pie*   
barla - sugar*   
batai - tablet (n)*   
bateret - incense   
bavay - breath*   
baya - chocolate*   
bayeli - space*   
bilan - begin (v)*   
bilanti - beginning (n)*   
bel - city*   
belashin - decision*   
bentana - wormhole*   
Bentel - The Prophets   
Berajin - harvest festival ("Warchild")   
Berisal - regiment   
berol - week*   
beyapan - authority*   
bik - three*   
bik'reel - autumn*   
bon - (the) others*   
bore - today*   
boresh - to care (for)*   
boryhas - ghosts   
boton - a foodstuff crop   
bren - accept   
brin - minor*   
brin'tel - minority*   
buraya - to have*   
bura - had*   
buren - root*   
buru - has   
byrel - ignore (v)*

**[C]**

ca'i - sex (n)* (pronounced: "kaah--eeee")   
cal - can*   
canan - leader*   
caranga - possibility*   
ca'rel - language*   
chaiduna - proverb*   
chak - charlatan ("Warchild")   
chan - believe (v)*   
chandali - faith*   
chaya - justify (v)*   
chel - overflow (v)*   
cheli - pet name for a (beloved) child /"Warchild")   
chem - new*   
chemelah - parents*   
chen - remain (v)*   
chesei - sweetheart, sweetone*   
chevay - news (n)*   
chil - up*   
chola - name (v)*   
cholayn - name (n)*   
chomil - stand (v)*   
Clavian - Bajoran musical instrument   
coanda - ship*   
com - never   
cral - entrust (v)*   
cus - ten*

**[D]**

dabi - arm (n)*   
dajan - history*   
dal - energy*   
dala - animal*   
dalka - sword*   
Dal'Rok - energy creature   
dar - who*   
dara - obey*   
daramin -   
daran - victory*   
dasayan - testimony*   
davin - contentious*   
decipate - 1/10th of a kerripate (» 8.25 cm)*   
dek - avoidance*   
del - after*   
deli - important*   
denai - worst swearword in the Bajoran language, untranslatable*   
der - lamp   
derripate - lightyear*   
deranya - lamp for the dead   
Dessinka - a political faction in the provisional government of Bajor   
("Warchild")   
devot - within*   
deya - time*   
deykn - soldiers*   
dilar - to drink*   
diley - wine (n)*   
dirana - anger (n)*   
d'jarra - rank   
d'jarras - caste system   
d'jebel - experience*   
d'jel - province*   
doka - loud*   
dolata - respect*   
dolay - close (v)*   
dool - burden*

**[E]**

eck - to guard*   
eh - them   
ehbara - to become*   
ej - ago*   
eka - he, she, it*   
ekan - we*   
ekayha - to watch   
el - if*   
elaro - hatred*   
elaya - fantasy*   
elkas - reckoning (n)*   
Elkasyan - the Time of Reckoning*   
elseen - bracelet*   
ely - far*   
em - on/onto*   
embra - vessel*   
emin - conquer (v)*   
emma - death   
emsal - consume (v)*   
en - one/each other*   
ena - relatives*   
ensahelm - turn (into)*   
entil - dream (v)*   
entayan - dream (n)*   
er - him, her*   
eta - without*   
e'tanda - tradition*   
etasera - heartless*   
evo - cold (adj)*   
ey - me*   
eya - us*   
eyana - to get*   
ey'ra - solution*   
ezal - fall (v)*

**[F]**

fa - father*   
fal - together*   
falim - to share*   
fay - nothing*   
Fed'rayzun - Federation   
feklay - fury (n)*   
fel - below*   
fereya - chalice*   
feya - to change/change*   
fil - six*   
forusha - wave (n)*   
frake - celestial   
fukur - horrible*   
fyal - dance (v)*

**[G]**

gal - deep*   
galayn - face (v)*   
galis - greed*   
gan - beside(s)*   
ganji - green (color)*   
gareyn - try (v)*   
garel - west*   
garella - western*   
gelan - reveal (v)*   
Ge'rayzan - Rite of Separation*   
gereen - search (n)*   
gil - pit (n)*   
golaya - to know*   
gool - once more/once again*   
goryam - temple   
gulan - doubt (v)*   
gyleya - wake (v)*

**[H]**

ha - shall*   
hadalya - nut tree*   
haj - rage (v)*   
hal - crush (v)*   
Ha'mara - holiday which commemorates the Emmisary's arrival   
hasperat - a main dinner course   
hasva - medical herb ("Warchild")   
hayza - fulfillment*   
hel - touch (v)*   
hevo - word (n)*   
hiva - enlight*   
hoot - sorrow   
horra - cat*   
hul - crash (v)*   
hyurin - animal similar to a cross between rat and hamster ("Warchild")

**[I]**

ihna - often*   
ih'valla - artist   
il - to/into/towards*   
ildr - foolish*   
ildra - fool (n)*   
ilani - friend*   
imir - strong/brave*   
impad - glad*   
impadre - gladly   
impara - joy*   
inshena - mind (n)*   
ital - light*   
Itanu - Ascendancy Ceremony carried out when a child reaches the age of 14.   
ival - since*   
izpa - awe (n)*   
izu - till/until*

**[J]**

ja - my   
jahan - silence*   
jai - to pray*   
jain - unique*   
ja'ital - "my light", used for a beloved person*   
ja'lat - a beloved person ("my dear")*   
jalda - please*   
jarra - tear (n)*   
jaya - to die*   
jayal - Militia*   
Jayal Tanara's'Bajor - Bajoran Militia Academy*   
jed - then*   
jela - but*   
jella - feeling (n)*   
jenali - heaven*   
jer - eye   
Jeraddo - 5th moon of Bajor (planetoid) (lit. "Eye of the night)   
jerel - north*   
jerella - northern*   
jesha'al - emissary*   
je'shii - nose ridges*   
je'shui - occupation*   
jeskla - lazybones ("Warchild")   
jessil - frontier*   
jeyk - nose*   
jeypo - apart*   
ji - our(s)*   
jia - to heal*   
jianka - healer*   
jik - eight*   
jin'sarra - Bajoran Coffee*   
jiu - old   
joel - gateway*   
joer - gate (n)*   
joi - thanks   
joreen - existance*   
jorla - isle*   
joyal - to thank*   
juba - ritual*   
ju'jeli - to travel*   
juk - no*   
jul - how*   
jumja - a tree, source of the jumja fruit

**[K]**

ka - yet* (see: rika = not yet*)   
kadun - petitioner*   
kai - high priest   
kaifa - godfather*   
kaimah - godmother*   
kapim - wide*   
kana - come   
kara - teach (v)*   
Kardasi'yan - Cardassian*   
kartal - hurtful/spiteful*   
kash/kasho - place* (emphasized form)   
kasha - to fight*   
kaska - warry (v)*   
kassa - independence*   
Kassa'mara - Bajoran Independence Day*   
kasun - milk (n)*   
kasvak - ass(hole)*   
kata - rabbit/bunny ("Warchild")   
katterpod - a kind of bean   
kava - a plant   
kaveka - to laugh*   
ke - his/her/its*   
kebet - hold*   
keh - four*   
keh'reel - winter*   
kein - ever*   
kel - unison   
kelay - to make*   
kellipate - 1000 times a kerripate (» 825 meters)*   
kena - came*   
ker - their*   
kerripate - area measurement (1 kerripate » 0.825 meter)   
kersa - among*   
keshal - earring*   
key - woman*   
keyalla - religion*   
kez - medical*   
kez'bal - medicine*   
kim - bear (v)*   
ki'reshi - balance*   
kis - a Bajoran brew ("Warchild")   
kol - open (adv)*   
kolem - deal (v)*   
konda - maturity*   
kor - family*   
koreya - to put*   
kors - emphasized form of ‚kor'*   
kost - to be   
kova - to hear   
kovanha - to listen   
krel - wear (v)*   
kul - powerless*   
kulaka - perrot*   
kulyan - weaken*

**[L]**

lachen - desolation*   
lai - every*   
lapor - disease*   
larel - imagine (v)*   
larish - forest (n)*   
lat - dear*   
lava - picture*   
leeka - side (n)*   
lei - where*   
lekka - a stumbling block*   
lem - there*   
lemaan - enough*   
len - whose*   
lenen - lock (n)*   
lernal - survive (v)*   
leruu - atonement*   
leryah - vie (v)*   
lessa - message (n)*   
lessil - message (v)*   
leya - book*   
leyal - read (v)*   
leyk - god*   
li - than*   
linor - carry (v)*   
lit - end*   
lita - a unit of currency   
lo - might*   
loira - minute*   
lojeni - beverage*   
lorat - understand (v)*   
loraya - not to know*   
lorka - scroll   
loy - desire (v)*   
loya - step (n)*   
l'stera - yesterday*   
lym - warm*   
lysha - heroine*   
lyshu - hero*

**[M]**

ma - on*   
maha - leg*   
mahal - health*   
makara - a medicinal herb, used during pregnancy   
mal - same*   
malgorian - mysthical 2-headed creature*   
mara - feast/festival*   
marnah - mother*   
marok - planet*   
masal - science*   
masali - scientist*   
maya - sun*   
maypah - to stand the ground*   
me'anva - truth*   
mehor - cause (n)*   
me'la - across*   
melem - lie (v)* (used like "lying on the floor")   
melor - house*   
men - own*   
menol - need (v)*   
menoley - need (n)*   
meral - lie*   
meral'ek - lie (n)*   
mertek - traitor*   
mesil - south*   
mesilla - southern*   
mevoka - mission (n)*   
mich - did*   
midor - unity*   
midoran - unite*   
mikashya - valley*   
milaan - calendar*   
mirlak - nitwit*   
mish - to do*   
mishal - deed (n)*   
mit - we are*   
moba - a fruit   
mojay - action (n)*   
mokensha - loneliness*   
mokin - alone*   
moralla - end   
mordur - crocodile*   
moreka - a crop   
murenga - birthday*   
muresh - (child)birth*   
mureshi - children*   
myl - ready*   
myrna - sea*   
mystai - nature*

**[N]**

nadim - village*   
nagrat - month*   
nai - now*   
nakor - ceremony*   
Namelis - Bajoran healing order ("Warchild")   
nan - to fly*   
nan'dala - bird*   
nara - to keep   
navarch - intercessor, one who reports directly to the Prophets   
navot - mountain   
naz'g - unknown   
naz'gul - unknown will of the Prophets   
neli - in front of*   
Nekor - "promised child" (Warchild")   
nepal - east*   
nepalla - eastern*   
neral - to ask*   
nerys - tomorrow*   
neryshu - morning*   
Nis Thamar - Eve before Berajin ("Warchild")   
niu - hourglass*   
noktor - faction (n)*   
nol - too*   
noley - help (n)*   
noleya - to help/help*   
non - for   
nonreya - forgive (v)*   
novaya - invoke (v)*   
nul - arise*   
nya - dead   
nyaan - yawn (v)*   
nyor - powerful*   
nyvaal - ordain (v)*

**[O]**

okyla - seem (v)*   
ol - that/which*   
olan - through   
olkar - allow/permit (v)*   
olkes - burn*   
olpa - supreme*   
ol'pan - consequence*   
opal - right*   
orb - messenger   
orel - inside*   
oril - out(side)*   
orlinga - spiritual*   
ovalla - home*   
oveyn - answer (v)*   
oveyni - answer (n)*

**[P]**

paan - between*   
pa'en - to grow*   
pa'er - over*   
pagh - soul   
pagh'tem'far - vision   
pahan - full*   
pahna - hell*   
pai'mara - Gratitude Festival*   
pal - hand*   
palat - open-mindedness*   
paluckoo - a type of arachnid   
pantaya - mandala/shrine*   
panyu - to speak, to talk*   
paqu - river   
par - easy*   
para - couple (noun)*   
paran - harmony*   
parat - shadow (n)*   
pas - when*   
pate - measurement, measure*   
pay - to let*   
payal - bye*   
pel - nine*   
peldar - happy   
peldara - happiness*   
Peldar Joi - Bajoran greeting used during the Gratitude Festival   
Peldar Murenga - Happy Birthday*   
pelni - find (v)*   
pen - why*   
per - and*   
pes - away*   
peska - skill (n)*   
petri - destroy*   
poh - despite*   
pol - hang (v)*   
pre - to marry, to marry s.o. to s.b.*   
prek - major (adj)*   
prek'vel - majority*   
prelorin - wedding*   
pren - to wish*   
proklan - use (v)*   
prop - fire   
propay - flame   
prylar - servant, rank in the Bajoran religious hierarchy, below vedek   
pun - sit (v)*   
punjash - seat (n)*   
punjak - acolyte, trainee for the faith   
pylarch - minister*

**[Q]**

qas'kol - secrecy*   
qezin'rt - renewal   
Q'onos'yan - Klingon*   
qual - down*   
quin - defend oneself (v)*   
que'el - cleansing*   
que'leyn - government*

**[R]**

ra - should*   
rak - few*   
raka - to take   
ral - daughter*   
ram - much*   
ran - many*   
rana - is   
ranjan - monk   
rapa - nuisance*   
ras - damn*   
ratamba - a dinner dish   
raza - greet (v) / greeting (n)*   
reel - part (n)*   
re'en - water*   
rejk - hot (both meal & temperature)*   
rejka - a seasoning (pepper*)   
rek - source*   
rek'dal - energy source*   
ren - during*   
renay - feel (v)*   
renga - day*   
rentim - worst Bajoran insult, untranslatable*   
reshaya - to give*   
res'ka - above*   
res'ko - under*   
resu - define (v)*   
reva - girl*   
revo - boy*   
rey - what*   
rez - hunger (v)*   
ri - not*   
rialla - grant (v)*   
rimok - monster*   
risti - narrow (adj)*   
rok - creature*   
rokat - create (v)*   
rokay - sight*   
rokaya - to look, to see*   
rol - son*   
ron - unseen*   
ruva - any*

**[S]**

saden - meet (v)*   
sadeni - meeting (n)*   
sajorla - peninsula*   
salam - a crop   
sali - lubrication*   
salis - only*   
sapi - break (n)*   
sapim - break (v)*   
sasi - you're welcome ("Warchild")   
satai - Bajoran swelling fever ("Warchild")   
seka - butter (n)*   
sekeya - palace*   
sellen - open (v)*   
selim - free*   
senya - female*   
senyu - male*   
sera - heart*   
seran - to mean*   
serani - meaning*   
serenas - music   
se'trevalla - caregiver*   
sey - return (v)*   
seydal - invite*   
shaan - swamp   
shai - great*   
shakal - prophecy (v)*   
shakala - prophecy   
shakayaa - resistance*   
shalla - life   
shalli - to forget   
shassun - mercy (n)*   
shei - meal/dish*   
shela - safe (adv)*   
sheleya - beauty*   
shekuu - blessing*   
shem - learn (v)*   
shemjil - school*   
sheya - beautiful*   
sheyn - gift (n)*   
shezara - friendship*   
shii - wrinkle (v/n)*   
shirel - archive (n)*   
shol - weep (v)*   
sholey - to welcome*   
shomal - turn (v)*   
shu - always*   
shu'shay - power*   
sil - yes*   
sirah - storyteller   
siralla - legend/story*   
siraya - to tell*   
soi'rel - the ancients*   
soiren - ancient*   
solan - to sleep*   
solem - again*   
sona - to go*   
sonel - behold (v)*   
soral - sister*   
soraya - good*   
soraya addo - good night*   
soraya neryshu - good morning*   
soraya payal - formal Good Bye   
soraya renga - greetings (good day)*   
sorol - brother*   
sqel - next*   
sten - year   
ster - because*   
stulo - struggle*   
su - would*   
sulik - idiot*   
suuk - memory   
suul - await*

**[T]**

ta - from*   
taal - genocide*   
tah - one*   
tah'l - first*   
tahl'shei - breakfast*   
tah'reel - spring*   
takaria - a medicinal herb   
talin - strong*   
talinara - strength (n)*   
talinok - to strengthen*   
tami - bread (n)*   
tana - to protect*   
tanara - academy*   
taquu - phaser*   
tareen - to be near, to approach*   
taril - mutual*   
tas - sad*   
tay'ma - peace*   
tebeya - malice*   
tem - bright*   
tem'en - "bright one", used for a beloved person*   
ten - near*   
tes - flour (n)*   
tesha - little, small*   
te'na - to work   
te'nar - work (noun)   
te'nari - laborer   
teneyn - hour*   
teradak - individuum*   
terbo - behind*   
terva - meat*   
tesra - gifts   
tessipate - 100 times a kerripate (» 82.5 meters)*   
tetrarch - mayor   
tevan - may   
teyma - suffer (v)*   
teyna - defeat (v)*   
ti - two*   
tie - these   
tigu - log*   
tiral - to want*   
ti'reel - summer*   
tiu - long*   
tiva - information*   
toi - awake*   
tok - zero*   
toka - appear*   
tokka - animal bred to track fugitive criminals ("Warchild")   
tolaren - illness*   
toll - to demand*   
trel - choose (v)*   
tren - to keep away, to beware of*   
treyna - emphasized form of ‚tren'*   
tu - could*   
tul - five*   
tulor - confrontation*   
tuwali - dessert

**[U]**

umaris - museum*   
umayu - weight (n)*   
umayun - weigh (v)*   
un - by*   
unaya - honesty*   
unsyor - people   
unvayel - door*   
uranak - prayer   
ul - in*   
ulnor - stir (v)*

**[V]**

va - will   
vaa - well* (used in "Well, I don't know")   
vai - like/as (adv)   
vaj - lay (v)*   
vak - scum*   
val - young*   
val'shai - personality/character*   
valkuun - mysthical*   
valor - war*   
varo - future*   
vasuu - to cherish   
vays - mean/rude/naughty*   
vaysh - mean/rude/naughty person*   
vayzan - to drive away something*   
vazun - land*   
vedek - priest   
veelo - flag*   
veitra - vegetables*   
veklava - food   
veklaya - to eat*   
vel - all*   
vely - show (v)*   
ven - central*   
Ven Shirel Bajor'yan - Bajoran Central Archives*   
venja - deception*   
verdani - animal similar to a cross between horse and ostrich ("Warchild")   
veshi - entity*   
vetu - bed*   
vetun - bedroom*   
veyal - to say*   
veyt - to guide, the guide   
vo - must*   
voana - to disappear, to vanish*   
voka - to walk, the walk   
von - so*

**[W]**

walnami - darkness*   
wani - preserve (v)*   
wayn - to cast open*   
wel - peer (v)*   
wen - against*   
we'rel - idea*   
weshan - return (v)*   
win - center/centrum/middle*   
win'shei - lunch*   
woreyn - threaten (v)*

**[X]**

xati - whore/bitch*

**[Y]**

`yan - of <the planet's name> see: Bajor'yan   
yani - uncle*   
yania - aunt*   
yas - just*   
ybal - sing (v)*   
y'bbuth - song*   
ychem'an - buried*   
yela - last*   
yela'shei - dinner*   
yelem - salt (n)*   
yesha - before*   
yev - fuck (v/n)*   
y'lai - circle*   
ylla - some*   
ylladeya - sometimes*   
yllatah - somebody/someone*   
yoraan - viper*   
ysaya - nest (n)*

**[Z]**

za'al - loss (n)*   
za'dana - star (n)*   
zain - opposite*   
zal - everything*   
zan - mind (v)*   
zerel - siblings*   
ziv - to live*   
zokan - bring (v)*   
zoma - be wrong/mistaken (v)*


	4. Standard-Bajoran

**[A]**

above - res'ka*   
academy - tanara*   
accept - bren   
acolyte (trainee for the faith) - punjak*   
across - me'la*   
action - mojay*   
after - del*   
again - solem*   
against - wen*   
ago - ej*   
all - vel*   
allow (v) - olkar*   
alone - mokin*   
along - anem*   
always - shu*   
Amen ("it shall be") - abrem*   
among - kersa*   
ancient - soiren*   
Ancient, the~ - soi'rel*   
and - per*   
anger - dirana*   
animal - dala*   
animal (horselike) - verdani ("Warchild")   
animal (ratlike) - hyurin ("Warchild")   
animal bred to track fugitive criminals - tokka*   
answer (v) - oveyn*   
answer (n) - oveyni*   
any - ruva*   
apart - jeypo*   
appear - toka*   
approach - tareen*   
archive (n) - shirel*   
arise - nul*   
arm (n) - dabi*   
artist - ih'valla   
as - vai* (used in a comparison)   
Ascendancy Ceremony - Itanu   
ask - neral*   
ass(hole) - kasvak*   
at - al*   
atonement - leruu*   
aunt - yania*   
authority - beyapan*   
autumn - bik'reel*   
avoidance - dek*   
await - suul*   
awake (v) - toi*   
away - pes*   
awe - izpa*

**[B]**

Bajor's 5th moon - Jeraddo (lit. "Eye of the night")   
Bajoran - Bajor'yan*   
Bajoran Central Archives - Ven Shirel Bajor'yan*   
Bajoran Coffee - jin'sarra*   
Bajoran culture - Bajora*   
Bajoran language (the) - Bajorai*   
Bajoran Militia Academy - Jayal Tanara's'Bajor*   
balance - ki'reshi*   
banish - a'mor   
banished - a'moran   
be - kost   
bear (v) - kim*   
beautiful - sheya*   
beauty - sheleya*   
because - ster*   
become - ehbara*   
bed - vetu*   
bedroom - vetun*   
before - yesha*   
begin (v) - bilan*   
beginning (n) - bilanti*   
behind - terbo*   
behold (v) - sonel*   
believe (v) - chan*   
beloved person - ja'lat ("my dear")   
below - fel*   
beside(s) - gan*   
between - paan*   
beverage - lojeni*   
beware of - tren*/treyna*   
big - bal*   
bird - nan'dala*   
birth (childbirth) - muresh*   
birthday - murenga*   
bitch - denai*   
bless - shakala   
blessing - shekuu*   
boy - revo*   
book - leya*   
bracelet - elseen*   
brave - imir*   
bread - tami*   
break (v) - sapim*   
break (n) - sapi*   
breakfast - tahl'shei*   
breath - bavay*   
brew (Bajoran brew) - kis* ("Warchild")   
bright - tem*   
bright one - tem'en* (used for a beloved person)   
bring (v) - zokan*   
brother - sorol*   
burden - dool*   
buried - ychem'an*   
burn - olkes*   
but - jela*   
butter - seka*   
by - un*   
bye - payal*

**[C]**

calendar - milaan*   
came - kena*   
can - cal*   
Cardassian - Kardasi'yan*   
care (for) - boresh*   
caregiver - se'trevalla   
carry (v) - linor*   
cast open (v) - wayn*   
caste - d'jarras   
cat - horra*   
cause (n) - mehor*   
celestial - frake   
central - ven*   
centrum/center - win*   
ceremony - nakor*   
chalice - fereya*   
change - feya*   
chaos - balior*   
character - val'shai*   
charlatan - chak ("Warchild")   
cherish - vasuu   
children - mureshi*   
chocolate - baya*   
choose (v) - trel*   
circle - y'lai*   
city - bel*   
cleansing - que'el*   
close (v) - dolay*   
cold (adj) - evo*   
come - kana   
confrontation - tulor*   
conquer (v) - emin*   
consequence - ol'pan*   
consume (v) - emsal*   
contentious - davin*   
could - tu*   
couple - para*   
crash (v) - hul*   
create - rokat*   
creature - rok*   
crocodile - mordur*   
crop (a foodstuff) - boton   
crush (v) - hal*   
currency (unit of) - lita

**[D]**

damn - ras*   
dance (v) - fyal*   
darkness - walnami*   
daughter - ral*   
day - renga*   
dead - nya   
dead people (the) - anya*   
deal (v) - kolem*   
dear - lat*   
death - emma   
deception - venja*   
decision - belashin*   
deed (n) - mishal*   
deep - gal*   
defeat (v) - teyna*   
defend o.s. (v) - quin*   
define (v) - resu*   
demand (verb/noun) - toll*   
desire (v) - loy*   
desolation - lachen*   
despite - poh*   
dessert - tuwaly   
destroy - petri*   
did - mich*   
die - jaya*   
dinner - yela'shei*   
disappear - voana*   
disease - lapor*   
dish (n) - shei*   
dream (v) - entil*   
dream (n) - entayan*   
drink, a/the drink - dilar*   
drive away (v) - vayzan*   
do - mish   
door - unvayel*   
doubt (v) - gulan*   
down - qual*   
during - ren*

**[E]**

each/one another - en*   
earring - keshal*   
east - nepal*   
eastern - nepalla*   
easy - par*   
eat - veklaya*   
eight - jik*   
emissary - jesha'al*   
end - moralla (verb), lit (noun)   
enemy - aquu*   
energy - dal*   
energy creature - Dal'Rok   
energy source - rek'dal*   
enlight - hiva*   
enough - lemaan*   
entity - veshi*   
entrapment - ashda*   
entrust (v) - cral*   
experience - d'jebel*   
Eve before Berajin - Nis Thamar ("Warchild")   
ever - kein*   
every - lai*   
everything - zal*   
existance - joreen*   
eye - jer

**[F]**

face (v) - galayn*   
faction - noktor*   
faith - chandali*   
fall (v) - ezal*   
family - kor*/kors*   
fantasy - elaya*   
far - ely*   
father - fa*   
female rat - rentim*   
fear, the fear - anak*   
feast - mara*   
Federation - Fed'rayzun   
feel (v) - renay*   
feeling (n) - jella*   
female - senya*   
festival - mara*   
few - rak*   
fight (verb/noun) - kasha*   
find (v) - pelni*   
fire - prop   
first - tah'l*   
five - tul*   
flag - veelo*   
flame - propay   
fleet - bahil*   
flour - tes*   
fly - nan*   
food - veklava   
foolish - ildra*   
for - non   
forest - larish*   
forget - shalli   
forgive (v) - nonreya*   
four - keh*   
free - selim*   
friend - ilani*   
friendship - shezara*   
from - ta*   
frontier - jessil*   
fuck (v/n) - yev*   
fulfillment - hayza*   
full - pahan*   
fury (n) - feklay*   
future - varo*

**[G]**

gate - joer*   
gateway - joel*   
genocide - taal*   
get - eyana*   
ghosts - boryhas   
gift - sheyn* (for example: the gift of love)   
gifts - tesra (material things)   
girl - reva*   
give - reshaya*   
glad - impad*   
gladly - impadre   
go - sona*   
god - leyk*   
godfather - kaifa*   
godmother - kaimah*   
good - soraya*   
good bye (formal) - soraya payal*   
good day - soraya renga*   
good morning - soraya neryshu*   
good night - soraya addo*   
government - que'leyn*   
grandfather - afah*   
grandmother - amah*   
grant (v) - rialla*   
Gratitude Festival - pai'mara*   
great - shai*   
greed - galis*   
green (color) - ganji*   
greet/greeting - raza*   
greetings (good day) - soraya renga*   
grow (v) - pa'en*   
guard (v) - eck*   
guide, a/the guide - veyt

**[H]**

had - bura*   
hand - pal*   
hang (v) - pol*   
happiness - peldara*   
happy - peldar   
Happy Birthday - Peldar Murenga*   
harmony - paran*   
harvest festival - Berajin* ("Warchild")   
has - buru   
hatred - elaro*   
have - buraya*   
he - eka*   
heal - jia*   
healer - jianka*   
healing order - Namelis* ("Warchild")   
health - mahal*   
hear - kova   
heart - sera*   
heartless - etasera*   
heaven - jenali*   
hell - pahna*   
help (n) - noleya*   
help (v) - noley*   
her - er*   
herb (medical) - hasva ("Warchild")   
here - lem*   
hero - lyshu*   
heroine - lysha*   
hi/hello - Hanyu*   
high priest - kai   
him - er*   
his/her/its - ke* (possessive pronoun)   
history - dajan*   
hold - kebet*   
holiday - amarel*   
Holiday of the Emissary's arrival - Ha'mara   
home - ovalla*   
honesty - unaya*   
hope - aya   
horrible - fukur*   
hot - rejk*   
hour - teneyn*   
hourglass - niu*   
house - melor*   
how - jul*   
hunger (v) - rez*   
hurtful - kartal*

**[I]**

I - ah*   
idea - we'rel*   
idiot - sulik*   
if - el*   
ignore (v) - byrel*   
illness - tolaren*   
imagine (v) - larel*   
important - deli*   
incense - hateret   
independence - kassa*   
individuum - teradak*   
intercessor - navarch   
in - ul*   
information - tiva*   
in front of - neli*   
inside - orel*   
insult - rentim (worst Bajoran insult, untranslatable)*   
invite - seydal*   
invoke (v) - novaya*   
is - rana   
isle - jorla*   
it - eka*

**[J]**

joy - impara*   
just - yas*   
justify (v) - chaya*

**[K]**

keep - nara   
keep away - tren*/treyna*   
Klingon - Q'onos'yan*   
know - golaya*

**[L]**

laborer - te'nari   
lamp - der   
Lamp for the Dead - deranya   
land - vazun*   
language - ca'rel*   
last (prep) - yela*   
laugh - kaveka*   
lay (v) - vaj*   
lazybones - jeskla ("Warchild")   
leader - canan*   
learn (v) - shem*   
leave - balik   
leg - maha*   
legend - siralla*   
let - pay*   
lie (v) - meral* (used like "to tell a lie")   
lie (n) - meral'ek* (someone who doesn't speak the truth)   
lie (v) - melem*   
life - shalla   
like - vai* (used in a comparison)   
light - ital*   
lightyear - derripate*   
listen - kovanha   
live - ziv*   
little - tesha*   
lock (n) - lenen*   
log - tigu*   
long - tiu*   
loneliness - mokensha*   
look (verb) - rokaya*   
loss - za'al*   
loud - doka*   
love, the love - ahkayah   
lubrication - sali*   
lunch (n) - win'shei*

**[M]**

madness - alla*   
main - maynar   
major (adj) - prek*   
majority - prek'vel*   
make - kelay*   
male - senyu*   
malice - tebeya*   
mandala - pantaya*   
man - arrow*   
many - ran*   
marry, to marry s.o. to s.b. - pre*   
maturity - konda*   
may - tevan   
me - ey*   
meal - shei*   
mean (v) - seran*   
mean (adj) - vays*   
mean person - vaysh*   
meaning (n) - serani*   
measure (-ment) - pate* (see: Bajoran to Federation Standard: ®   
kerripate)   
meat - terva*   
medical - kez*   
medicine - kez'bal*   
meet (v) - saden*   
meeting (n) - sadeni*   
memory - suuk   
mercy (n) - shassun*   
message (v) - lessil*   
message (n) - lessa*   
messenger - orb   
middle - win*   
might - lo*   
Militia - jayal*   
milk - kasun*   
mind (v) - zan*   
mind (n) - inshena*   
minister - pylarch*   
minor - brin*   
minority - brin'tel*   
minute - loira*   
mission (n) - mevoka*   
monk - ranjan   
monster - rimok*   
month - nagrat*   
morning - neryshu*   
mother - marnah   
mountain - navot   
much - ram*   
museum - umaris*   
music - serenas   
must - vo*   
mutual - taril*   
my - ja   
my light - ja'ital* (used for a beloved person)   
mysthical - valkuun*

**[N]**

name (v) - chola*   
name (n) - cholayn*   
narrow (adj) - risti*   
nature - mystai*   
naughty - vays*   
naughty person - vaysh*   
near - ten*   
near (to be ~) - tareen*   
need (v) - menol*   
need (n) - menoley*   
nest (n) - ysaya*   
new - chem*   
news - chevay*   
never - com   
next - sqel*   
nitwit - mirlak*   
night - addo   
nine - pel*   
no - juk*   
nose - jeyk*   
nose ridges - je'shii*   
north - jerel*   
northern - jerella*   
not - ri*   
nothing - fay*   
not to know - loraya*   
now - nai*   
nuisance - rapa*   
nut (edible) - alvas   
nut tree - hadalya*

**[O]**

obelisk - bantaca   
obey - dara*   
occupation - je'shui*   
often - ihna*   
old - jiu*   
on - ma*   
on/onto (prep) - em*   
once more/once again - gool*   
one - tah*   
only - salis*   
open (v) - sellen*   
open (adv) - kol*   
open-mindedness - palat*   
opposite (prep) - zain*   
ordain (v) - nyvaal*   
others (the) - bon*   
our(s) - ji*   
out(side) - oril*   
over - pa'er*   
overflow (v) - chel*   
own - men*

**[P]**

palace - sekeya*   
parents - chemelah*   
part - reel*   
path - antana   
peace - tay'ma*   
peer (v) - wel*   
penninsula - sajorla*   
pepper - rejka*   
permit (v) - olkar*   
perrot - kulaka*   
personality - val'shai*   
people - unsyor   
pet name for a (beloved) child - cheli ("Warchild")   
petitioner - kadun*   
phaser - taquu*   
picture - lava*   
pie - barju*   
pit (n) - gil*   
place - kash/kasho*   
planet - marok*   
please - jalda*   
political faction on Bajor - Dessinka* ("Warchild")   
possibility - caranga*   
power - shu'shay*   
powerful - nyor*   
powerless - kul*   
pray - jai*   
prayer - uranak   
preserve (v) - wani*   
priest - vedek   
promised child - Nekor ("Warchild")   
prophecy (v) - shakal*   
prophesy - shakalaka   
Prophets (The) - Bentel   
protect - tana*   
proverb - chaiduna*   
province - d'jel*   
put - koreya*

**[Q]**

quarrel (n) - baktan*

**[R]**

rabbit - kata ("Warchild")   
rage (v) - haj*   
rank - d'jarra   
read (v) - leyal*   
ready - myl*   
reckoning (n) - elkas*   
Reckoning, Time of~ - Elkasyan*   
regiment - berisal*   
relatives - ena*   
religion - keyalla*   
remain (v) - chen*   
renewal - qezin'rt   
resistance - shakayaa*   
respect - dolata*   
return (v) - weshan*   
return (n) - sey*   
reveal (v) - gelan*   
right (adv) - opal*   
Rite of Separation - Ge'rayzah*   
ritual - juba*   
river - paqu   
road - ton   
root - buren*   
rude - vays*   
rude person - vaysh*

**[S]**

sad - tas*   
salt (v/n) - yelem*   
same - mal*   
save (adv) - shela*   
say - veyal*   
school - shemjil*   
science - masal*   
scientist - masali*   
scroll - lorka   
scum - vak*   
sea - myrna*   
search (n) - gereen*   
seat (n) - punjash*   
secrecy - qas'kol*   
see - rokaya*   
seem - okyla*   
sense - arch'em*   
seven - bant*   
seventh - bant'a*   
servant - prylar   
sex (n) - ca'i*   
shadow - parat*   
shall - ha*   
share (v) - falim*   
she - eka*   
shine - ay*   
ship - coanda*   
should - ra*   
show - vely*   
shrine - pantaya*   
siblings - zerel*   
side (n) - leeka*   
sight (n) - rokay*   
silence - jahan*   
since - ival*   
sing (v) - ybal*   
sister - soral*   
sit (v) - pun*   
six - fil*   
skill - peska*   
sleep, a/the sleep - solan*   
small - tesha*   
so - von (used like: "I'm so happy")   
soldiers - deykn*   
solution - ey'ra*   
some - ylla*   
somebody/someone - yllatah*   
sometimes - ylladeya*   
son - rol*   
song - y'bbuth*   
soon - anyu*   
sorrow - hoot   
sorry - balchi*   
soul - pagh   
source - rek*   
south - mesil*   
southern - mesilla*   
space - bayeli*   
spiritual - orlinga*   
spiteful - kartal*   
square - bara   
speak - panyu*   
spring - tah'reel*   
stand (v) - chomil*   
stand the ground (v) - maypah*   
star (n) - za'dana*   
steak - amba*   
step (n) - loya*   
stir (v) - ulnor*   
story - siralla*   
storyteller - sirah   
street - ton   
strength - talinara*   
strengthen - talinok*   
strong - talin/imir*   
struggle - stulo*   
stumbling block - lekka*   
suffer (v) - teyma*   
sugar - barla*   
summer - ti'reel*   
sun - maya*   
supreme - olpa*   
survive (v) - lernal*   
swamp - shaan   
swearword, worst ~ - denai* (untranslatable)   
sweet - baris*   
sweetheart - chesei*   
swelling fever - satai* ("Warchild")   
sword - dalka*

**[T]**

tablet - batai*   
take - raka   
talk - panyu*   
teach (v) - kara*   
tear (n) - jarra*   
tell - siraya*   
temple - goryam   
ten - cus*   
testimony - dasayan*   
than - li*   
thank - joyal*   
thanks - joi   
that - ol*   
them - eh   
then - jed*   
there - lem*   
these - tie   
they - akares   
their - ker*   
think - bajun*   
thought (n) - bajuni*   
threaten (v) - woreyn*   
three - bik*   
through - olan   
time - deya*   
to/towards/into - il*   
today - bore*   
together - fal*   
tomorrow - nerys*   
too - nol*   
touch (v) - hel*   
tradition - e'tanda*   
traitor - mertek*   
travel, a/the travel - ju'jeli*   
truth - me'anva*   
try (v) - gareyn*   
turn (into) - ensahelm*   
turn (v) - shomal* (slightly different meaning than ‚ensahelm')   
twisted - bako*   
two - ti*

**[U]**

uncle - yani*   
under - res'ko*   
understand - lorat*   
unison - kel   
unite (v) - midoran*   
unique - jain*   
unity - midor*   
unknown - naz'g   
unknown will of the Prophets - naz'gul   
unseen - ron*   
until/til - izu*   
up - chil*   
us - eya*   
use (v) - proklan*

**[V]**

valley - mikashya*   
vanish - voana*   
vegetables - veitra*   
vessel - embra*   
victory - daran*   
vie (v) - leryah*   
village - nadim*   
viper - yoraan*   
vision - pagh'tem'far

**[W]**

wake (v) - gyleya*   
walk, a/the walk - voka   
want - tiral*   
war - valor*   
warm - lym*   
warry (v) - kaska*   
was - an*   
watch - ekayha   
water - re'en*   
wave (n) - forusha*   
we - ekan*   
weaken (v) - kulyan*   
wear (v) - krel*   
wedding - prelorin*   
week - berol*   
weep (v) - shol*   
weigh (v) - umayun*   
weight (n) - umayu*   
welcome (v) - sholey*   
well (as in: "Well, I don't know") - vaa*   
west - garel*   
western - garella*   
what - rey*   
when - pas*   
where - lei*   
which - ol*   
who - dar*   
whore - xati*   
whose - len*   
why - pen*   
wide - kapim*   
will - va   
wine (n) - diley*   
winter - keh'reel*   
wisdom - asmara*   
wish, a/the wish - pren*   
with - a*   
within - devot*   
without - eta*   
witness (v) - bandal*   
woman - key*   
word (n) - hevo*   
work - te'na   
work (noun) - te'nar   
world - bajor*   
wormhole - bentana*   
would - su*   
wrinkle (v/n) - shii*   
wrong/mistaken, to be~ (v) - zoma

**[X]**

**[Y]**

yawn (v) - nyaan*   
year - sten   
yes - sil*   
yesterday - l'stera*   
yet - ka* (see: not yet = rika)   
you - aka*   
you (plural) - akah*   
young - val*   
your(s) - akar   
you're welcome - sasi*

**[Z]**

zero - tok*


	5. Bajoran Culture File

** Bajoran Milita (Jayal Bajor'yan) **

**Federation Standard**

| 

**Bajoran**  
  
---|---  
Officer Cadet | pelami'aday  
Second Lieutenant | ti'l'barjin  
Lieutenant | barjin  
Captain | veylen  
Major | jilin  
Lieutenant Colonel | barjin'fenyen  
Colonel | fenyen  
Brigadier | layen  
Brigadier General | layen'kav  
Lieutenant General | barjin'kav  
Major General | jilin'kav  
General | kav  
Field Marshal | chotin  
  
 

** The Legend of the Dal'Rok **

Tale told by Sirah of Bajoran village to focus villagers and drive away Dal'Rok energy being. The traditional version is given below. [Storyteller]

_"The Dal'Rok wakes, but we are ready. In the shadow of the night he hungers, with the hatred of the ancients he rages, from the twisted pit of chaos he approaches. The Dal'Rok's anger is like a wave crashing down upon the village. The weight of its fury threatens to crush us all. The Dal'Rok thinks the village is powerless to defend itself, but it is mistaken. The village is strong, much stronger than the Dal'Rok can ever imagine. With our strength, our unity, we shall drive the Dal'Rok away. The village shall not be destroyed. Despite our fears we shall stand our ground and face the Dal'Rok. The village is strong, more powerful than the Dal'Rok, together we will use that power to drive it away. The Dal'Rok is defeated, the village is safe."_

Siralla’s’Dal’Rok:

Dal’Rok gyleya, dai ekan’no myl. Ul parat’s’addo eka’rez a elaro’s’soi’rel haj’eka, ta gil bako’an’s’balior eka’tareen. Dirana’s’Dal’Rok no vai forusha nul’no qual ma nadim. Umayu’s’feklay jo woreyn hal eya vel. Dal’Rok bajun nadim no kul quin, jela eka zoma. Nadim no talin, ram talin’is li Dal’Rok kein cal larel. A ji talinara, ji midor, ekan’ha Dal’Rok vayzan. Nadim ha ri no petri’an. Poh ji anak ekan’ha maypah per galayn Dal’Rok. Nadim no talin, nyor’is li Dal’Rok, fal ekan proklan’va shu’shay vayzan eka. Dal’Rok no teyna’an, nadim no shela.

 

** The Reckoning Tablet **

Large circular stone artefact found under the city of B'hala.

Sections of ancient Bajoran were translated as _"The time of Reckoning is at hand. The Prophets will weep and their sorrow will consume the gateway to the Temple."_ and _"During the Reckoning, the Bajoran people will suffer horribly."_ The tablet was destroyed by the Emissary, so freeing the Prophets and Pah Wraiths trapped inside to allow the final battle to begin. [The Reckoning]

Elkas Batai:

Elkasyan no tareen. Bentel shol’va per ker hoot emsal’va joel il goryam. Ren Elkasyan unsyor Bajor’yan teyma’va fukur.

 

** Horan's Seventh Prophesy **

A popular partially rhyming prophesy. [Ferengi Love Songs]

_"He will come to the palace_

_carrying a chalice_

_bearing no malice_

_overflowing with sweet spring wine."  
_

Banta Shakalaka’s’Horan :

Eka’va kana il sekeya

Linor’no fereya

Kim’no juk tebeya

Chel’no a baris tah’reel diley.

 

** Sokath's Third Prophesy **

Dealing with the discovery of the lost city he rightly predicted that _"only someone touched by the Prophets can find B'hala."_ [Rapture]

Bika Shakalaka’s’Sokath

Salis yllatah hel’an un Bentel cal pelni B’Hala.

 

** Trakor's 7 ** ** th ** ** Prophesy ** ****

Although translated continually over the centuries the words are generally accepted to be as given below. This came to pass in mid-2371 when during a science mission to place a listening post in the Gamma Quadrant, a rogue comet threatened to destroy the Celestial Temple and was only stopped by the actions of the Emissary. [Destiny]

 _"When the river wakes_  
Stirred once more to Janir's side   
Three vipers will return to their nest in the sky.   
When the vipers try to peer through the temple gates   
A sword of stars will appear in the heavens   
The temple will burn and the gates will be cast open."

Banta Shakalaka’s’Trakor

Pas paqu gyleya  
Ulnor’an gool il leeka’s’Janir  
Bik yoraan sey’va il ker ysaya ul jenali  
Pas yoraan gareyn wel olan joer goryam  
Dalka’s’za’dana toka’va ul jenali  
Goryam olkes’va per joer wayn’va.

 

**** Kai Opaka’s Prophesy of the  ** ** _**** Nekor ** ** _

(scroll framed with dark blue color and gold decorative calligraphy)

_The hour has come when the Prophets choose to reveal the place where we must seek the child, and the peace of Bajoran hangs in the balance. My time may not permit me to witness the search, but if this mission is entrusted to one who has walked with the Prophets, all may yet be well. Seek her in the places of desolation, for she shall heal them. In the heart of the green valley of song, in the village where many waters dance, the prophesied one shall be found. Let her then be brought to the Temple, into the sight of the Prophets and the people, that they may behold and believe._

Shakalaka’s’Nekor’s’Kai Opaka

Deya kena pas Bentel trel gelan kash lei rokaya’ekan’vo non mureshi, per tay’ma’s’Bajora pol ul ki’reshi. Ja deya ri tevan olkar ey bandal gereen, jela el ol mevoka no cral’an il yllatah dar voka’an a Bentel, vel tevan kost soraya. Rokaya non er ul kash’s’lachen, ster jia’eka’ha eh. Ul sera’s’mikashya ganji’s’y’bbuth, ul mikashya lei ran re’en fyal, shakal’an tah ha kost pelni’an. Pay er jed kost zokan’an il goryam, il rokay’s’Bentel per unsyor, ol tevan akares sonel per chan.

Inscription on the frame: (was translated after having found the _Nekor_ )

_The enemy is gone and we return to our old, contentious ways without a thought to what our madness does to this world, this day, and tomorrow. A healer must be found who can bring together the hundred warrying factions of Bajor if we are to survive. The Prophets, in their wisdom, have given me to see that healer is a child – any child. Where is the monster so heartless that he can look into the eyes of a child who has known war and turn his hand to new battles? The time of the ancient prophecy’s fulfillment has not yet come, but the time when our healer must be found is now. The same factions whose quarrels weaken the government and our hopes for unity and peace will vie with one another to see the fulfillment of their own causes in the child of prophecy. They will unite in her name, and in her name healing will be brought to our world, our children, and our souls. May the Prophets in mercy forgive me for what I do in their name, as I invoke prophecy in the name of mercy._

Aquu no sona’an per ekan weshan il ji jiu, davin antana eta bajuni il rey ji alla mish il Bajor, ol renga, per nerys. Jianka vo kost pelni’an dar cal zokan fal ika kaska’no noktor’s’Bajor el ekan’no lernal. Bentel, ul ker asmara, reshaya’an ey rokaya ol jianka no mureshi – ruva mureshi. Lei no rimok von etasera ol eka cal rokaya il jer’s’mureshi dar golaya’an valor per shomal ke pal il kasha chem? Deya’s’hayza’s’shakalaka soiren rika kena, jela deya pas ji jianka vo kost pelni’an no nai. Mal noktor len baktan kulyan que’leyn per ji aya non midor per tay’ma leryah a en rokaya hayza’s’ker men mehor ul mureshi’s’shakalaka. Akares midoran’va ul er cholayn, per ul er cholayn jia’no kost zokan’an’va il ji Bajor, ji mureshi, per ji pagh. Tevan Bentel ul shassun ey nonreya non rey ah’mish ul ker cholayn, vai novaya’ah shakalaka ul colayn’s’shassun.

 

** The  ** **_ Nekor  _ ** ** Ceremony: **

Vedek:

"You are the healer whose coming was foretold through a vision of the Prophets. We entrust the testimony of this vision to your keeping." (the _Nekor_ bowes her head over the scroll which is presented to her by the Vedek)

_Nekor:_

"If the Prophets grant me the power to heal, I will dedicate that gift of healing to my people."

Vedek:

"As the wisdom of the Prophets welcomes all, the child of prophecy welcomes all. Let any approach who wish to speak with her."

Nekor Nakor

Vedek:

"Aka’no jianka len kana’no shakal’an olan pagh’tem’far’s’Bentel. Cral’ekan dasayan’s’ol pagh’tem’far il akar nara’no."

_Nekor:_

"El Bentel ey rialla shu’shay jia, ah’va reshaya ol sheyn il ja unsyor."

Vedek:

"Vai asmara’s’Bentel sholey vel. Pay ruva tareen dar pren panyu a eka."

 

** The Prayer for Healing (Uranak Non Jia’no) **

"Jia kasha tren tolaren lapor ilani kor ena tana talinok. Jia kasha treyna tolaren lapor ilani kors ena. Jia kasha tren."

in Federation Standard it is*:

_"Heal, fight, keep away illness(es) (and) disease (from) friend(s), family (and) relatives (and) protect (and) strengthen (them). Heal, fight, keep away illness(es) (and) disease (from) friend(s), family (and) relatives. Heal, fight, keep away."_

 

** The Wedding Ceremony (spoken by a priest) (Prelorin Nekor) **

"Bore ah pre arrow key. Toll ah ta en para boresh. Pre ah [groom], pre ah [bride]. Abrem. Varo ay tem."

In Federation Standard it is*:

_"Today I marry man (to) woman. I demand from (the) couple to care for one another. I marry [groom] (to) [bride]. It shall be. The future (shall) shine bright (on them)."_

 

** The Orb Blessing (Orb Shekuu) **

Priest: "Dolata impara nul ta kash. (With humility and gratitude we accept this gift.)"

All: "Veshi niu hiva ha eck kasho."

In Federation Standard it is*:

_Priest: "Respect (and) joy arises from (this) place."_

_All: "(The) hourglass entity shall guard (and) enlight (this) place."_

 

** The Pah Wraith Entrapment (Pah Wraith Ashda) **

"Dara toka petri paran midor. Dara toka olkes paran."

In Federation Standard it is*:

_"Obey, appear (and) destroy harmony (and) unity. Obey, appear (and) burn harmony."_

 

** The Victory Prayer (Daran Uranak) **

Kai: "Teradak embra ensahelm ran embra."

All: "Daran tareen."

In Federation Standard it is*:

_Kai: "(The) vessel (of an) individuum turns (into) the vessel of many."_

_All: "(The) victory is near!"_

 

** The Childbirth Blessing (Muresh Shekuu) **

"Toi mureshi, aka suul’ekan akayah per sholey il Bajor."

In Federation Standard it is*:

"Awake child, we await you with love and welcome you into the world."

 

** The Rite of Separation (Ge’rayzah) **

Senya: "Ji antana pa’en’an jeypo." (dilar)

Senyu: "Rey an tah no nai ti." (dilar)

Senya: "Deya non falim no pa’er. Tevan Bentel veytan ji antana’s’peldara."

Senyu: "Per tevan akares voka aka shu."

In Federation Standard it is:*

_Female: "Our paths have grown apart." (drinks)_

_Male: "What was one is now two." (drinks)_

_Female: "The time for sharing is over." (smashes bowl) "May the Prophets guide you towards the path of happiness."_

_Male: "And may they walk with you always." (couple faces each other then turn heads to the other side)_

 

 

** Bajoran Proverbs: (Chaiduna Bajor’yan) **

"May the Prophets walk with us."  
"Tevan Bentel voka eya."

"May the Prophets guide us."  
"Tevan Bentel veyt eya."

"Look for solutions from within."  
"Rokaya non ey’ra ta devot."

"Only fools ignore wisdom."  
"Salis mirlak asmara byrel."

"Power and fear are a balance."  
"Shu’shay per anak no ki’reshi."

"Love conquers all fear."  
"Akayah emin vel anak."

"Experience is the father of maturity."  
"D’jebel no fa’s’konda."

"Lies are the language of fools."  
"Meral’ek no ca’rel mirlak."

"Greed is at the root of all deception."  
"Galis no buren vel venja."

"It is the unknown that defines our existance."  
"Rana naz’g ol resu ji joreen."

"Open-mindedness reveals the enemy."  
"Palat gelan aquu."

"You must never look into the eyes of ones own gods."  
"Aka’vo com rokaya ul jer’s’aka men leyk."

"Fear and wisdom are brothers."  
"Anak per asmara no zerel."

"Silence is the supreme of all authority."  
"Jahan no olpa’s’beyapan vel."

"Avoidance is better than confrontation."  
"Dek no soraya’kes li tulor."

"The land and the people are one."  
"Vazun per unsyor no tah."

"Ideas have consequences."  
"We’rel buraya ol’pan."

"Everything must change."  
"Zal vo feya."

"Nothing ever justifies genocide."  
"Fay kein chaya taal."

"The truth never dies."  
"Me’anva com jaya."

"A legend will never die."  
"Siralla va com jaya."

"Become and live."  
"Ehbara per ziv."

"It isn’t over till it’s over."  
"Ri rana pa’er izu rana pa’er."

 

** Proverbs from "Warchild": (Chaiduna ta mureshi’s’valor) **

"To name your enemy is the first step towards defeating him."  
"Chola akar aquu no tahl loya de er teyna."

"Sometimes the right decision isn't the easy one."  
"Ylladeya opal belashin no ri par tah."

"The mind that doubts everything often finds the answer to nothing."  
"Inshena ol gulan zal ihna pelni oveyni de fay."

"If you do not have the skill to preserve secrecy where there are no doors, you will do no better behind a hundred locks."  
"El ri buraya'aka peska wani qas'kol lei no juk unvayel, aka'va mish juk soraya'kes terbo ika lenen."

"It is not only important to have an open mind, your eyes must remain open as well."  
"Ri rana salis deli buraya kol inshena, akar jer vo chen nol."

"You feel a loss less if you do not name it too often."  
"Aka'pahan za'al tesha'kes el ri aka'mish eka nol ihna."

"The loudest petitioners of the Prophets ask for what they desire most but know least."  
"Doka'kem kadun's'Bentel neral non rey loy'akares ram'im jela golaya tesha'kem."

"The Prophets teach us never to fear the truth."  
"Bentel eya kara com anak me'anva."

"To weigh the deed without the cause is to open the eyes to darkness."  
"Umayun mishal eta mehor no sellen jer de walnami."

"The unseen door opens to greater possibilities than the door one can see."  
"Unvayel ron sellen de shai'kes caranga li unvayel yllatah cal rokaya."

"When we walk our own ordained paths with honesty,we can never be a stumbling block in the paths of others."  
"Pas voka'ekan ji men nyvaal'an antana a unaya, cal'ekan com kost lekka ul antana's'bon."

"Our way is not merely a way of words, it is also a way of action."   
"Ji antana ri rana salis antana's'hevo, rana nol antana's'mojay."

 

** Meaning of Bajoran first names: (Serani’s’cholayn tah’l Bajor’yan) **

Nerys: Tomorrow

A’tria: Heart

Vreah: Truth

D’taar:

Elya: Freedom/Hope (?)

Entara: Protector

Kordel: Justice

Dasha: Gift of the Prophets

Gienah: Peace

 

** Bajoran Calendar: (Milaan Bajor’yan)* **

In the DS9 episode "...", Akorem Laan mentions that they have the year 9374. Kira replies to that:

"That’s 200 years ago."

Thus, we calculate with 200 years.

9374 + 200 = 9574 (= current Bajoran year); the episode took place in 2374 according to the Federation calendar

2374 – 1999 = 373

9574 – 373 = 9201

1999 = 9201 (Bajoran year)

2374 = 9574 (Bajoran year)

2399 = 9599 (Bajoran year)

 

 **Milaan Bajor’yan** *

General information:

  * the Bajoran sun is named: Bajor-B’hava’el
  * the planet Bajor is the 5th planet of the Bajoran star system (Bajor V)
  * Bajor’s distance to the central star is approximately 140 million km
  * Bajor’s distance to the Denorios Belt and the wormhole is approximately 160 million km
  * Bajor’s mass is 1.6 times the mass of the Earth
  * Bajor has a slower rotation time than Earth: one day has 26 hours
  * for a complete revolution around the central star Bajor needs 319 days = one year ( _sten_ )
  * the Bajoran year is divided into 16 "months" ( _nagrat_ )
  * the Bajoran calendar has 4 seasons:


  * spring – tah’reel 

summer – ti’reel

autumn – bik’reel

winter – keh’reel



  * each season is divided into 4 _nagrat_ s (months)
  * another subunit of the Bajoran calendar are _berols_ (weeks).
  * a _berol_ has 5 working days and 1 free day which could be compared to the Sundays on Earth. There are smaller celebrations; people go to the temples or use this day for contemplation or meditation.
  * these are the names of the _renga’s’berol_ (weekdays):
  * Bajor has a generally temperate climate as the axis of Bajor has a lesser angle of inclination than the axis of Earth. (Earth: 23.5°, Bajor: 15.2°). Therefore the seasons are not that extremely marked as the seasons on Earth.
  * these are the names of the _nagrat_ s:


  * **spring:**

tahaya (20 days)

tilaya (19 dys)

bikaya (20 days)

kehaya (19 dys)

**summer:**

tulaya (20 days)

filaya (19 days)

bantaya (20 days)

jikaya (19 days)

**autumn:**

taheya (20 days)

tileya (19 days)

bikeya (20 days)

keheya (19 days)

**winter:**

tuleya (20 days)

fileya (19 days)

banteya (20 days)

jikeya (19 days)

Þ 312 days

The last 7 days of the Bajoran year (called _keelor_ ) are preparations, celebrations etc for Pai’mara (Gratitude Festival), which takes place at the last day of the year.

Þ 319 days

Important holidays:

Pai’mara: Gratitude Festival (last 7 days of the year)

Kassa’mara: Bajoran Independence from Cardassian Union (Keheya 3rd)

Ha’mara: National Holiday (Arrival of the Emissary) (Kehaya 14th)

Berajin: Autumn Festival (Taheya 1st )

Nis Thamar: The Eve before Berajin (Jikaya 19th)

Deya’s’que’el: Time of Cleansing (Jikeya 1st – Jikeya 19th )

Peldar’mara: Peldar Festival (Tileya 16th )

Renga’s’leruu: Days of Atonement (Bikaya 2nd – Bikaya 4th )

Peldar’mara

Ancient Bajoran religious festival. On the eve of the festival the temple chimes are sounded and the smell of burning bateret leaves and incense fills the air.

Ha’mara:

One night before Ha’mara the "Der’mara" (Festival of Lights) takes place. The day after Ha’mara is a fasting day.

Renga’s’leruu

Modern Bajoran holiday where the people remember the Occupation and atone for the actions they did during that dark period.

Deya’s’que’el

Month long ritual when all faithful Bajorans abstain from the pleasures of life.

Pai’mara

Bajoran religious holiday. One of the biggest events in the Bajoran year. Involves the ceremonial burning of renewal scrolls inscribed with personal problems. Ceremony on DS9 presided over by Major Kira Nerys in 2371. The traditional greeting of the festival is "Peldar Joi" and the Presider's speech is given below. They are written phonetically and should be spoken in turn as the sacred flame is lit, this is usually done using a mixture of chemicals. The Presider also has the honour of placing the first scroll in the fire.

"Tesra peldar impadre bren. Bentel veytan olan sten."

"Gladly accept (these) happy gifts. May (the) Prophets guide (us) through (the) year."

Overview over the Bajoran Year:




**Tahaya** |     
---|---  
**Tilaya** |     
**Bikaya** |  2nd – 4th: Renga’s’leruu  
**Kehaya** |  14th: Ha’mara  
**Tulaya** |     
**Filaya** |     
**Bantaya** |     
**Jikaya** |  19th: Nis Thamar  
**Taheya** |  1st: Berajin  
**Tileya** |  16th: Peldar’mara  
**Bikeya** |     
**Keheya** |  3rd: Kassa’mara  
**Tuleya** |     
**Fileya** |     
**Banteya** |     
**Jikeya** |  1st – 19th: Deya’s’que’el  
**Keelor** |  Pai’mara (last 7 days of the year)  
  
 

 

** Bajoran flag (Veelo Bajor’yan) **

The Bajoran flag is mostly used during holidays, celebrations or simply by the Bajoran people to decorate the homes. It is the known Bajoran sign plus a circular inscription on it:

"May the Prophets guide Bajor towards peace, freedom, unity and happiness."

 

** Bajoran beverages: (Lojeni Bajor’yan) **

_Evasanna Wine_ is used on special occassions and at official engagements. Notably used throughout the Bajoran Government for their own functions (often to excess), Evasanna has long been a wine associated with celebrations. It has a medium to strong alcoholic strength and so should be consumed in moderation. The unique design of the bottle arises from the custom that once it has been opened, the contents must be consumed before the stopper can be replaced. Whilst this custom is intended for celebrations, Evasanna is a wine that should always be enjoyed with others and not in solitude.

 _Daleth Wine_ is a wine that is produced mainly in the Provinces of Jara, Neeshar, and Verenn, although it has spread to some other areas that can support the two types of berries that make up this drink. Daleth is usually consumed during mealtimes and to a lesser extent as a social beverage. It is a wine that is unusually low in alcoholic content and so is suitable for many occassions. Although exported, Daleth wine is still to be appreciated by many due to the misconception that people have that wines should be high in alcoholic content to be enjoyed.

 

** Bajoran animals: (Dala Bajor’yan) **

_Horra_ (=wildcats) have long lived in the many regions of Bajor and they have adapted to suit the various climatic conditions that pervail. _Horra_ cats are not unduly agressive to Bajorans but noone should get between a _horra_ cat and their offspring because they have a high maternal instinct to protect their young. _Horra_ cats can grow to quite large sizes but even smaller fully grown specimens are capable of rendering great harm to a person. For this reason they are to be avoided. It should be noted that in many regions, _horra_ cats are spelt as _horra_ cats, but they refer to the same type of creatures.

The _nan’dala_ (Bajoran Bushbird) is a flightless bird that has evolved to mimick the _hadalya_ plant on who's nuts it chiefly feeds upon. The _nan’dala’s_ ability to often look like the _hadalya_ results in many people becoming startled as they walk upon what they think is a mere plant. The _nan’dala_ emits a piercing screech that alerts all other _nan’dala_ in the area that a predator is trying to attack it. Although quite small, they are extremely agile and hard to capture, but are considered harmless. _Nan’dala_ have greatly decreased in numbers since they were consumed in desperation by starving Bajorans during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor.

The _yoraan_ (wiresnake) is something that should be avoided at all costs. Their venom is deadly, and death results in a short time after being bitten unless immediate aid is rendered to the victim. It is somewhat comforting to know that this creature only exists on one of Bajors outer moons. Due to its nature, _yoraan_ are strictly prohibited on Bajor. Anyone found importing or owning _yoraan_ faces mandatory imprisonment.

The _mordur_ (Bajoran crocodile) is now extinct due to the Cardassians exterminating them during the early period of the Occupation. They were hunted not only for sport but also because the _mordur_ seemed to take Cardassians in preferrence to Bajorans who strayed into their territory around lakes and swamps. The _mordur_ was a large creature that was feared but respected by those who lived around its habitat. There are records in the Bajoran Archives that tell of specimens of such a size that they could swallow a man whole.

 

** Bajoran mysthical creatures: (Rok valkuun Bajor’yan) **

Although a mythical creature, the _asara_ Beast is one that has been passed down from generation to generation mainly due to the stories in which it appears. Popular fables say that the _asara_ is a wild beast untamed and untouched by everything around it including its own parents which it spurned. It lays in wait amongst tree roots until a victim approaches (nearly always a teenage Bajoran), where upon it rears up and snatches the hapless prey away to be slowly consumed in a hidden lair. It is believed that the concept of the _asara_ Beast was originally created in ancient times in order to show to young men and women the folly of not heeding their elders advice.

The 2-headed _malgorian_ appears in many tales and is one of the more well known of Bajoran mythical creatures. One side of the _malgorian_ wished to farm and live a peaceful life observing the teachings of the Prophets, whilst the other side only wanted to hunt and become leader of the village. It's the battle between the two aspects of the _malgorian_ that makes the tales as poignant now as they were when they were created so long ago.


End file.
